Never Give up Until The End
by meisalliam
Summary: AL Slash. Legolas escapes from living inRivendell with an abusive Elron to go with Aragorn and live happily. Along with Faramir and Boromir the two attempt to fight for the path of true love. Really bad summary


****

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do any of these characters belong to me. They are all borrowed from the amazing J.R.R.Tolkien and the only think that I own is the plot.

Okay this is slightly different to what I normally write but I hope that you like it. It is slightly like the film Troy but I am taking it in a different direction. It is AU and the ring thing never happened although eventually all the characters will be included. Please read and review and be nice

It needs betaing but my beta is ill and I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible so Happy Reading.

Legolas hated days like this. His husband watched him like a hawk. If Legolas so much as spoke to another male he would be punished for it tonight. Legolas had loved his husband once. To start with it had been all love and happiness, now Legolas simply found himself miserable and lusted after.

"My sweet what are you doing in this corner all by yourself?" Legolas whirled round to see the face of the man he had recently fallen in love with.

"Aragorn I told you, we can not be together. I am married." Legolas tried to remain strong as he felt Aragorn's breath across his lips. Legolas leant in towards the man and they kissed. "Oh Aragorn. You leave tomorrow and I will never see you again." Legolas felt tears start to slip down his face.

"Come with me." Aragorn exclaimed grabbing Legolas' hand and started to pull him out towards the balcony over looking the garden. "You are not in love with Elrond are you. My friends would not send you home again I promise. I love you and want to be together forever." He pressed kisses up and down Legolas neck as he spoke. The pair carefully made their way towards one of the guest bedrooms that was currently being occupied by Aragorn.

The pair continued to kiss and Aragorn was lavishing Legolas with love and kisses. "There is not a part of you that I do not love my sweet." Aragorn was kissing Legolas even as he still tried to protest.

"But there would be war. Rivendell would not let you leave knowing I was with you and if I went in secret they would find me and attack Gondor." Legolas replied. The pair continued to kiss "Very well Aragorn. I will come with you I would not survive a day if you were not here with me."

That very night plans of war were being discussed by all the Elven colonies. Gondor was the prime target.

Thranduil King of Mirkwood was in charge of the attack and was attempting to convince Elrond that war was the best option. "Fifty years ago I gave you my youngest son. It was to seal a union between us. You married Legolas and now you owe Mirkwood something. The time of the elves is not yet over we can rule Middle Earth again but if we destroy Gondor then we will be masters."

"We have no reason to go to war. If we attack now then we will be looked upon as the evil ones." Elrond cared not for war. He had everything that he wanted. He had his own country and many servants. But most important he had the fairest Elf ever created Legolas. He was the morning star of his people and he belonged to Elrond.

"What if I told you that at this very moment Legolas, your husband intends to sail with the King of Gondor and leave you behind forever."

"That changes things. We go to war." Elrond declared. "I will kill the King of Gondor and then I will drag Legolas back here then I will kill him."

Back with Aragorn Legolas snuck into one of the royal carriages that would be departing for Gondor in a few hours. He was going to be free. Aragorn placed a last kiss on Legolas lips and told him to lay still and be quiet he would come find him soon after they had left Rivendells boarders.

In Rivendell Elrond ordered the carriages of the Gondor party to be searched and if found Legolas was to be brought to him immediately. Legolas hid in the carriage for three hours until the door was wrenched open and standing in the door way was a friend of his. The only friend he had. Glorfindel gasped at the sight of the Elf crouching between two boxes.

"Please Glorfindel. Please do not tell them I am here. Elrond would kill me and if he does not I will die from grief of being separated from the man I love." Glorfindel gave one last look before smiling and shouting to Lord Elrond.

"There is no one here." Elrond gave up the search and waved the Gondor party on there way. Legolas had never felt so happy in his life.

After another two hours passed, Legolas felt the carriage stop and the door was once again opened. This time standing in the door way was Faramir and good friend of Aragorn's. Reaching in to take out his bag he was shocked to find the missing Elf hiding amongst the boxes and packages. Grabbing Legolas by the arm he dragged the prince up to the front of the line.

Aragorn saw the man he thought of as a brother dragging Legolas towards him. Legolas looked to be in pain.

"What on earth did you think you were doing bringing him with us." Faramir started to shout as soon as he was in yelling distance of Aragorn.

"Careful Faramir, you are shouting at a King." Faramir's brother Boromir said warningly.

"He may have brought the ruin of Gondor down on our heads. This is the Prince the Elves were searching for before we left he is husband to Lord Elrond himself." Faramir was shaking Legolas violently now. Legolas let out a small whimper.

"Please do not send me back. IO have only just escaped. Please do not send me back kill me if you have to. But I will not go back. I will not die there." Legolas pleaded to Faramir. Legolas fell onto his knees. "I love your King, but I do not wish to harm you or anyone of your friends or family. Kill me now and have done with it. Pretend you never met me. Please." Legolas started to sob.

Faramir having recovered from his earlier shock. Pulled Legolas to his feet and looked Legolas straight in the eye. "Was how they treated you all that bad? Bad enough to force you to leave your home and family?"

"Rivendell was never my home. It was a place I was forced to live. I was sent there by my father on the equivalent to my tenth birthday in the ages of men. I was sent as a present. I was just to please the Lord in any way he saw fit. But instead Lord Elrond chose to Marry me. I thought I loved him once but now I have met your King I know that Home is where ever he is." Legolas replied starring down at the ground. A blush crept up the fair creatures face. Tears continued to make there way slowly down the pale cheeks.

Faramir had always been the youngest. He had never been needed to look after a younger brother or sister. But looking at this Elf made him want to look after him and protect him.

Faramir hugged the Elf gently and replied "Come let us carry on. We will figure out our next move in Gondor. Legolas, I apologise if I hurt you but I was angry."

Legolas smiled looking up and replied softly "It is well My Lord. It is my fault."

Boromir was surprised to hear this Elf being so submissive. "Legolas, there is no need to call my brother or I My Lord whilst we are in private." Legolas nodded and turned to return to the cramped carriage, but was stopped by the arm around his waist halting his progress.

"As everyone knows you're here why not ride with me on my horse." Aragorn suggested. "It is far more comfortable."

Legolas agreed and mounted in front of the King on his horse. The pair rode in front, and Legolas snuggled back against the Kings chest.

Behind them rode Faramir and Boromir both talking about Legolas quietly. "What are we to do, little Brother. If we allow Legolas to stay we will start a war." Boromir asked his brother.

"I do not know. But I feel as if it my duty to look after him. When he was upset all I wanted to do was comfort him."

Boromir agreed and they watched the King pointing out landmarks to the young Elf. Legolas had never been outside of the walls of Rivendell not even into the forest so everything was new and amazing to him. Legolas laughed at something that Aragorn said and the two brothers knew at the exact same moment that they had a new little brother to look after.

****

Well what do you think. I really hope that you like it. Please review I need them. I live off what others think slightly shallow but whatever.

Love

Meisalliam

Please Review


End file.
